Una Vida Junto a Ti
by Velaris11
Summary: La vida no es realmente fácil pues no trae instrucciones de que hacer, ni cuando hacerlo. La vida es todo un proceso de ensayo y error, en el que la vida te toma de la camisa, te sacude con fuerza y te dice que lo intentes de nuevo. Básicamente eso es lo que la vida hizo con Vlad y Danny.


Una Vida Junto a Ti

Capitulo 1: EFIMERO.

Se conoce como Efímero a aquello que dura realmente poco tiempo.

La vida no es realmente fácil pues no trae instrucciones de que hacer, ni cuando hacerlo. La vida es todo un proceso de ensayo y error, en el que la vida te toma de la camisa, te sacude con fuerza y te dice que lo intentes de nuevo. Básicamente eso es lo que la vida hizo con dos personas que si bien no son absolutamente nada parecidos, la vida, el destino o simplemente la mala suerte, decidió que juntar a esas dos personas, era lo más genial que podía suceder.

Vlad Master es un hombre de apariencia calmada, centrado, analítico y muy paciente, sin embargo eso es meramente una fachada al público en general y Daniel Fenton puede poner sus manos al fuego y afirmar que Vlad Master es una persona codiciosa, molesta, poco paciente, sarcástico y muy vengativo por decir lo poco y más obvio.

Por otro lado, Danny es más bien una persona enérgica, amable, con un sentido del deber bastante fuerte. Sea por el lado que sea visto, es la contraparte al mil por ciento de ese pomposo millonario.

Es un día normal en Amity Park, los pájaros cantan, la gente camina tranquilamente mientras charla y a lo lejos se escuchan las risas de los niños.

\- Es un día hermoso – susurro nuestro héroe, mientras sobrevolaba el cielo de su amada y protegida ciudad, escondido estratégicamente, detrás de una nube muy frondosa.

\- Bueno, ciertamente es un hermoso día pero siento que podría mejorar –Plasmius apareció en escena, flotando con algo de pereza en el espacio, cosa que nuestro fantasma notó pero que no mencionó.

\- Vlad – Saludó, mientras hacia un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza.

\- Es grato saber que esa actitud adolecente tuya, finalmente murió y dio paso a un joven bastante más educado –sonrió el vampiro, mirando vagamente hacia abajo, a las personas que simplemente iban y venían, completamente ignorantes de lo que sucedía en el cielo.

-Sí, bueno, no todo en esta vida es pelea ¿sabes? Además mañana tengo una exposición muy importante en la universidad y no planeo presentarme con moretones y partes inflamadas en mi cuerpo, por la simple tarea de patear tu trasero.

Vlad lo miro largamente en silencio, alzando levemente una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto extrañado al no recibir la típica respuesta sarcástica por parte del millonario.

\- ¿Las heridas luego de una batalla te duran más de 24 horas? –preguntó algo incrédulo. Cada vez que el tenia una batalla con Daniel, las heridas estaban sanas luego de 24 horas a lo mucho y eso, que con el pasar de los años, el joven fantasma había aprendido a golpear bastante fuerte.

Danny tomo su barbilla en actitud pensativa y casi cautelosamente, dio un leve asentimiento –Hay algunas ocasiones, en que las heridas que el Fantasma de las Cajas me hace durante alguna batalla, me duran por varios días. Me parece que aunque soy mitad fantasma mi regeneración no es tan buena.

\- Y eso, mi querido Daniel, no está bien. El que tu parte fantasma no curé tus heridas a un ritmo más rápido, es solo una señal que todavía necesitas entrenamiento. La parte de sanar es también, un talento que debes desarrollar –Danny le observo unos segundos, algo sorprendido si se podía decir. Plasmius pasó años de su adolescencia prácticamente rogándole que le dejara entrenarlo y él siempre se negó, pero ahora, que la oportunidad estaba al frente, Vlad parecía vacilar si ofrecerse a ayudarlo o guardar silencio.

\- Oye Vlad… ¿te gustaría entrenarme? –el joven fantasma no supo que fuerza lo llevó a hacer esa propuesta, lo único que supo es que, la idea de ser entrenado por Vlad, parecía bastante atractiva.

Vlad, por otro lado, estaba con la boca abierta, mirando al chico fantasma como si le hubiese nacido una segunda cabeza -¿Qué planeas, Daniel? –sus ojos se estrecharon y sus brazos se cruzaron por sobre su pecho.

Sin saber y sin entender porque, Danny se sonrojó ligeramente, súbitamente apenado por su propuesta – Olvídalo ¿quieres? Fue una propuesta bastante tonta, dudo que luego de todos los años que te estuve rechazando de forma ruda y grosera, tu vengas a aceptar mi pedido.

\- Daniel

\- Después de todo, mírame, soy un torpe fantasma de apenas 18 años que recién se graduó del instituto y ni sabe a qué universidad irá

\- Daniel

-Es más, hasta yo me rechazaría de ser tú

\- ¡DANIEL!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Si te voy a entrenar, solo cállate de una buena vez, que me tiene mareado con tanta palabrería sin sentido.

El millonario sentía como una sonrisa burlona, y ¿Por qué no? Feliz, quería aflorar en sus labios. Siempre soñó con el día en que el joven Phantom accediera a ser su aprendiz. Danny, por otro lado, sentía su cara cada vez más roja y caliente. No entendía bien el motivo, pero cuando las peleas con Plasmius fueron disminuyendo hasta el punto de una tregua no verbal, iba sintiendo cierta… nostalgia, podemos decir.

Realmente Danny estaba feliz que las peleas dejaran de suceder y en cambio fueran reemplazadas por tardes como la que tenían justo ahora, en la que solo platicaban y soltaban algunas frases con ligero sarcasmo. No iba a mentir y decir que Vlad, pese a ser bastante mayor, era un hombre poco atractivo. Realmente al chico le gustaba mucho como se veía Vlad con ese cabello blanco, esa barbilla cuadrada, esos ojos vivos y sensuales.

Sin darse cuenta, Danny se quedó perdido, detallando las facciones del adulto y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse hasta que sus dedos delinearon ligeramente ese mentón que tanto lo invitaba a ser besado.

\- Daniel –susurro Vlad tan ligeramente que el más joven a penas y registró el sonido, pero ese simple susurro fue más que suficiente para romper ese efímero hechizo de cautivacion que el adulto había dejado caer sobre Danny, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención invadir tu espacio personal –dijo medio apenado

\- Creeme Daniel, cuando te digo que tu puedes invadir mi espacio personal, cuando quieras, donde quieras y frente a quien mejor te parezca –Una sonrisa muy coqueta se formó en los labios de Vlad mientras veía al joven ronsojarse a tal punto de que humo casi salía por sus orejas. –Por ahora, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y charlamos un poco sobre tu futuro? Despues de todo, me dijiste que aun no eliges una universidad a la que desees ir. ¿verdad?

Danny inhaló profundamente y tranquilizo su mente – Si te soy honesto, ya tengo a que universidad deseo ir, el inconveniente es que para ir a esa universidad, necesito trabajar. Lamentablemente mis padres solo pudieron juntar el dinero suficiente para la universidad de Jazz y yo, pues, a menos que trabaje, no podré estudiar.

Vlad lo miro incrédulo y una sensación de molestia comenzó a que crecer en su pecho al saber que sus antiguos amigos no tomaron las medidas correspondientes para la educación de su segundo hijo. –Creeme cuando te digo, Daniel que vas a ir a la universidad que tu prefieras porque yo te ayudaré con los gastos.


End file.
